Isshōmaru Ureshii/Unnamed Yuzuru/Awai combination
The Unnamed Yuzuru and Awai Combination, nicknamed by Isshou himself as Shiro (白 Shiro, lit. white) is a new forme created using the Heigō (併合 Melding) technique of his Zanpakutō, melding the of Yuzuru Akiraka and Awai Shirosaki. He is a Visored. Appearance Shiro takes the appearance of a relatively average-heighted male, not as feminine are Yuzuru, but not as "normal" as Awai, in his teens with a slim figure, pale skin and lavender tinted white eyes. He also has strange white hair, which is almost waist-length and is kept flowing freely, with a fringe parted at his right side and no distinct bangs. His casual attire is usually a maroon blazer over a sleeveless purple shirt, a pair of blue denim and standard joggers. Personality When Isshōmaru himself is not in direct control, Shiro has much of Yuzuru's personality, being very cynical, only doing things for his own self interest. He has a tendency to tease others, especially those that are close to him. Once he forms a strong bond of friendship with others, he tends to care for and protect them at all cost. Due to his past (sharing Yuzuru and Awai's memories), physical appearance, Bankai, hollow mask, and Resurrección, he has an insecurity with himself being too feminine even though he tries to not show that vulnerability. Awai shows through only slightly in Shiro's like of bloodshed, but this trait seems to be suppressed. Shiro seems to show some attraction to males, at least Yuuki Kaburagi (though it is noted that Yuuki looks very feminine). He states that Isshō messed with his mind during his creation. Powers and Abilities As the combination of Awai Shirosaki and Yuzuru Akiraka, Shiro possesses every ability that they posses and some of his own. Notably, his power is closer to Yuzuru than Awai, at Awai's personal request. Master Swordsmanship: Drawing alot on Yuzuru's skills, Shiro extremely proficient in using his zanpakutō, to the point of holding off opponents using their Shikai while keeping his own sword sealed. His sword style is described as swift and graceful, usually comparing it to a dance more than actual combat, and. From Awai's past, he also has skill in . :Seinaru Hane no Nagare: (聖なる羽の流れ, Sacred Feather Flow): Stemming from Yuzuru, Shiro raises his sword towards the air and pours spiritual energy into his sword until it resembles a gigantic glowing feather roughly the size of a skyscraper; once it is fully formed, he swings it down and causes massive destruction to the target and the surrounding area. Due to the fact that he has to stay still and focus his energy and the enormity of this attack, this technique is meant to be used on huge targets such as Yammy Riyalgo's Resurrección. However, a smaller version of this attack can be done in a weaker but faster method by focusing and forming a feather roughly double the length of his sword instead. Flash Steps Master: As a fighter that relies on speed and technique rather than brute strength, Shiro has a high level of proficiency in this skill. He tends to use it as a way to close the gap between an opponent or use it as an afterimage to dodge an attack and distract the enemy. :Senken no mai: (センケンのまい, Thousand Blades Dance) Yuzuru's technique, Shiro makes use of his shunpo to attack an enemy from multiple directions; leaving a thousand cuts on the enemy, severely weakening them if not outright killing them from the pain and blood loss. :Sakumai: (佐久の舞, Splitting Dance) Yuzuru's technique, Shiro makes use of shunpo to split himself into two copies of himself to dodge an attack, move behind the enemy, recombine, and finishing with an attack from behind. Kidō Master: Shiro excels in the practice of Kidō, and, like Awai can summon barriers. Drawing on the skills of both these skilled Kidō users, Shiro himself is a Kidō master, excelling in every form of Kidō, even able to call on spells without a name. :Descorrer (解空(デスコレール), Desukorēru; for "Loosed Void", Spanish for'' "Drawing Back/Opening"): A technique used by Espada-level Arrancar and sometimes others, to open a Garganta between the living world and Hueco Mundo. Shiro knows this technique because Awai does. :'Barrier:' Drawing on Awai's signature skill to create sphereical pink barriers, Shiro can do so as well. These barriers are even stronger than Awai's and cannot be penetrated except by the strongest of opponents. They do, however, crack with lack of concentration. These barriers also possess the ability to reflect an opponent's offensive spiritual attacks back at them, with double the original force. '''Vast Spiritual Power:' As the combination of two powerful entities, Shiro naturally posseses a large amount of spiritual energy which, even in his base state, surpasses that of the average captain, perhaps even a Head Captain, and is easily detectable to all around him as both immense and heavy, being describe by those near as if there's a something pushing down on the entire area far into the distance. Shiro's spiritual pressure, while giving off heat, is not flames, but a dark blue color, matching the name of his Zanpakutou. Enhanced Telekinesis: Like Awai, Shiro possesses some form of telekinesis, however, there is much more influence in his, able to affect larger area at once with it, and can attract and repel larger objects, such as buildings, with minimal effort. Trap Sense: Like Yuzuru, Shiro seems to have an innate ability to determine whether or not the person he is interacting with is a "trap" (A term for a man dressed as a young woman with the intent to fool men). Shiro gets the same uncomfortable or "off" feeling about the person and realize that he is a trap, usually mid-way through a conversation. He has never used this ability himself, but as Yuzuru has it, so does Shiro. Zanpakutō Mitorihime (水色凰姫 Light Blue Phoenix Princess): Shiro's Zanpakutou, it takes the form of what appears to be an ordinary katana with a black hilt and a golden guard. While it's sealed form is similar to Aoihime, it possesses the healing abilities of Kuǎnchìbēi. Mitorihime's Zanpakutou spirit completely resembles Aoihime with no interference at all from Kuǎnchìbēi at all, bearing the appearance of young lady with blue hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress with a large blue bow on top of her head. However, her personality is drastically difference. She is silent, being thought of as a "ice woman" by Shiro himself. :Mitorihime no Menuki (水色凰姫の目貫):In it's sealed state, Mitorihime can leak out a warm liquid that is easily absorbed by the skin and can heal both inner and outer wounds. It can also heal broken bones and regenerate limbs. However, there is a limited amount of liquid within the hilt and it takes a full day to restore it all. :*'Shikai:' Mitorihime is released with the command "Show your immortal colors" (あなたの不滅の色を表示する Anata no fumetsu no iro o hyōji suru) taking the form of a glistening blue daitō with a sapphire encrusted hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: Mitorihime combines the abilities of both Aoihime and Kuǎnchìbēi, but does not completely meld them, hinting that Isshō was not entirely successful in the Zanpakutō merging. Stemming from Aoihime, Mitorihime'''is abke create up to seven blue energy swords resembling the physical Shikai form of the sword and moving them to the will of the owner. The seven energy swords are composed of extremely dense spirit energy, making it possible to cut through the hierro of an espada class arrancar. Shiro is able to control each and every action of every sword mentally, to the point of him being able to attack the blind spots of his opponents while they are distracted by the other swords or himself. Due to the dense composition of the swords and detailed movement that is required to control it, it takes years of practice to maintain and fully control all seven of the swords while moving and attacking in combination with himself. These swords are notably stronger than Yuzuru's, and are much, much easier to control. However, '''Mitorihime also possesses a strong degree of pyrokinesis, stemming from Kuǎnchìbēi's flame control. :*'Sword :' Shiro possesses the ability to use one of the swords he conjures as a hoverboard to move at high speeds. This is useful in battle as it can exceed the speed of Shunpo. :*'Sankenshu' (サンケンシュ, Three Sword Guard): is a technique that uses three of the swords that Shiro created to form a large triangular shield to block attacks, though the edges of the shield are as sharp as the blades that form it. The shield is formed by having three swords join and connect in the shape of a triangle by the pommels and blades pointing outwards. It is strong enough to endure several high powered ceros before it begins to crack. When Shiro chooses to separate the swords from the barrier, or when the barrier is overcome, it releases a horde of black flames towards the opponent. :*'Shikensu' ('' シケンス, Four Sword Protect'') is a technique that uses four of the swords that Shiro creates a barrier shaped like a triangular pyramid to protect or capture a target. Like Sankenshu, Shikensu can take a lot of damage before it begins to crack and and bursts into black flames when it is disengaged or destroyed. :*'Gokenkari' (ごけんかり Five Sword Reap) is a technique using five of the swords Mitorihime can generate, but in different manner than the first two techniques. Taking five of the swords, he then shatters them, the fragments becoming blades of flame which lengthen to form long needles. On Shiro's command, they then launch towards the opponent from all angles, unleashing a unique attack which causes cuts and burns at the same time. :*'Nanakendō ' (ななつけんこんどう Seven Sword Mixing) is a technique used in Shikai which sacrifices all of the swords he created. The fly towards each other to merge into one large ball of white flame. Through several quick hand gestures, Shiro can break the sphere up into several smaller, pointed projectiles which he can mentally control to attack the opponent from any direction he pleases, but, like Awai, Shiro seems to prefer quality over quantity. :Bankai: Natsudori Ruriiro Kisaki (夏鳥瑠璃色后 Immortal Bird, Azure Empress): At Awai's own request, Isshō did not include any of Awai's Bankai abilities, keeping it strictly Yuzuru. Secretly however, Isshō included the pyrokinetic abilities into the blade. Shiro's appearance during Bankai is that he is wearing an elegant azure colored dress with golden accents, a dark blue choker, and his hair is tied up. The longsword that he was holding has the hilt and blade further lengthened in its Bankai form and the sapphire gem placed in the center of the guard has become larger as well. Because of the way he looks in this form, all those that have seen it and lived has either only seen the attack or has promised to never tell anyone of what he looks like. He tends to attack with his Bankai when there is a smokescreen around him so no one can see what he looks like and he disengages his Bankai just before the smoke . The spirit form of Natsudori Ruriiro Kisaki is that of a young lady with azure colored eyes, long light blue hair, and two wings on the right side of her body. She wears a beautiful light blue dress matching her hair color with a large azure ribbon tied to her waist that matches her eyes. Her personality is different than that of her Shikai form, she seems to be more kind and caring by comparison. : Bankai Special Ability: Natsudori Ruriiro Kisaki's main special ability is that the limitation of the number of swords that Shiro can create is removed and that the length, power, and density of the swords are all vastly increased. : Ken no Arashi: (剣の嵐, Storm of Swords) This technique makes use of the thousands of swords that Shiro controls and sends them to fly around the enemy and cutting them from all angles. This technique looks like a gigantic blue tornado from a great distance away. This attack will shred an enemy until nothing is left except for a large pile of mangled flesh. : Ken no Sekai: (剣の世界, World of Swords) The function of this technique is to cover the entire combat area in multiple triangular shields (Sankenshu) that resembles a dome. Within that dome, Shiro's reiatsu fills the entire area making it near impossible for the opponent to sense his spiritual energy. Because of the increased density of his reiatsu in the area, the swords he can create are stronger and can form at a higher rate. In this domain, he can create as many swords, Sankenshu, and Shikensu as he wants as long as he has the energy to do so. The true power of this technique is that the reiatsu that fills the dome is in fact microscopic particles that form his swords and barriers. When an opponent has stayed in the dome long enough and inhaled enough of these particles, Shiro can form the swords inside of them and cut them open from the inside out. : Ken no Shōshin (剣の焼身 Immolation of Swords) Final Form: Shiro also possesses Yuzuru's last resort in battle, the moment when he fuses his zanpakutō spirit and inner hollow with himself to achieve the pinnacle of his power. While in this form, Shiro becomes female and his sword fuses with his body like his Resurrección but his appearance is significantly different. Shiro's hair becomes a dark black while in this state, her eyes shift to an azure color, and she wears a metallic black and blue dress with matching black gauntlets and boots. She also seems to be surrounded by particles of visible light blue spiritual energy. Being in this form does greatly increase Shiro's power but in exchange, Shiro will have to remain in female form for a year immediately after using it. The spirit form of the fusion of Konpeki no Joō and Shiro's inner hollow is that of a young lady with azure colored eyes and long silver hair tied by two azure colored ribbons. She wears a simple black and blue dress with white frills, a simple azure ribbon tied around her neck, and black stockings. : Final Form Special Ability: Overall, the special ability that Shiro has in this form are greatly similar to all of her past forms with the only difference being her increased ammounts of Reiatsu, efficiency in manipulating it, and her amplified offensive and defensive capabilities. She can now create barriers in this form and her swords have piercing abilities, which originate from her Bankai and Resurrección forms respectively. The form of which her swords are created have changed as well; it becomes a brilliant white sword with a rather unique and elegant guard. A new ability that Shiro has access to in this form is that the swords that she creates can be detonated to fire off thousands upon thousands of miniature swords outwards to pierce straight through the enemy, literaly tearing them to shreds with the force and shear number of swords penetrating their body. : Augmented Ken no Arashi: Is basically the same as the attack used in her Bankai form except the swords can be detonated to create more swords to completely annihilate the enemy. The range and damage of this attack are amplified as well. : Augmented Ken no Sekai: Is the same as the technique used in her Bankai form except the size of the dome is vastly increased. While in this dome, the swords and barriers created here are created instantly anywhere at anytime and the Reiatsu particles within it are far more dense. Oddly enough, there is a large magic circle encompasing the radius of the dome imprinted onto the ground when used in Shiro's final form. : Shuuketsu Yaiba: (終決 刃, Ending Sword) Is Shiro's ultimate attack, he uses up the remainder of he energy to create a colossal sword high up in the air and launches it straight downward to envelope a large area in blinding white light that annihilates anything it touches. After using this attack, Shiro will revert to her Shinigami form as a female. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Unlike Yuzuru's Hollow mask, Shiro's mask covers more of his face, resembling Awai's mask to some extent. It can be thought of as a menacing skull, but it has Yuzuru's black marking. Shiro's inner hollow shares the docile disposition of Yuzuru's. Shiro's Inner Hollow can be seen as genderbent version of himself, appearing a young lady with long silver hair with a small pink ribbon tied to towards back of her head and golden eyes rather than a white version of himself. Due to sharing Yuzuru's hatred of his feminine appearance, his inner hollow appears as aa beautiful young woman. When his inner hollow takes over, his voice changes to something similar to the inner hollow's voice (a feminine voice). His inner hollow fights enough to only change the tide of battle to his favor and lets him take over afterwards, unlike the usual method of forcibly ripping off the mask to regain control. Cero: Drawing on both Awai and Yuzuru's skill with the Cero, Shiro is notably talented with it himself. He can fire his Cero from any location on his body, but he prefers the fingertip. His cero is azure colored and is extremely destructive, seeing as how he is able to level an entire mountain range in one shot. : Cero Empalador '(Zero Impaler): Yuzuru's technique. Is an extremely condensed cero shot from his index finger that can pierce through almost anything. He can also move his hand as he is firing this cero to cut through objects from a distance. : '''Cero lluvia de Meteoros '(Zero Meteor Shower): Yuzuru's technique. Is a series of ceros shot consecutively from both hands that hits single or multiple targets with precision and accuracy. Because of the number and rate at which the ceros are fired, it is described as a meteor shower by those who have seen it from a distance. '''Bala: Shiro uses Yuzuru's bala method, shooting it by swinging his sword rather than punching, making his bala larger and being able to hit a target with a higher impact. Like his cero, his bala is azure colored. High Speed Regeneration: Shiro possesses the ability to regeneration any damage inflicted on him, drawing on Yuzuru's skill with the technique and amplifying it, able to quickly regenerate limbs, even organs given he has a decent amount of spiritual energy remaining. Shikai/Bankai Augmentation: When Shiro taps into his hollow powers, the color of the swords that he controls changes into a golden yellow and the speed and power of those swords are drastically increased. Augmented Seinaru Hane no Nagare: The attack power of this attack is increased proportionally to how hollowfied Shiro is and the white glow that the attack originally had changes to a black color due to the hollowfication. Resurrección: Reina Violeta (紫 女王, Violet Queen) Due to Awai himself lacking a form like this, Shiro's Resurrección is basically Yuzuru's. It is released with the command "End all conflict". When the release occurs, the color of his spiritual energy becomes black and the sky above him darkens. His form resembles his Bankai with a twist: his gender actually changes when Shiro uses his Resurrección. Shiro's hair seem to grow longer and the color of his/her eyes change to represent a dark gold. She wears a dress with predominant cromatics of black and white, resembling the nihlism, along with matching and stockings. Because of these odd changes, Shiro, like Yuzuru has never willingly entered this form. The only time that Reina Violeta is ever used is when Shiro's inner hollow couldn't fully utilize the body correctly due to the gender difference. After Shiro made use of his final form, his Resurrección changed slightly in appearance and ability. Her hair color is different, with a lighter shade of violet near the top of her head and gradually changing to a bronze color near the end. Her dress changes to a shorter one with more frills compared to Reina Violeta before using the Shuuketsu Yaiba and silver ribbons are wrapped around her sleaves and stockings. The swords created in this form are smaller and more condensed with a pitch black color with a light golden outline. When she grabs a hold of the sword, it becomes a physical blade though it isn't as elegant as the form composed of spiritual energy. : Resurrección Special Ability: Reina Violeta's special ability is similar to Shiro's Bankai except she cannot create barriers, the defensive powers Shiro once had being converted to offensive ones; signifying the change in favor of the inner/opposite/hollow side. The color of the swords that she creates represent a tint of dark gold and seem larger and more dense than the ones that he/she creates during Bankai. The swords that Reina Violeta create have an additional special property that allows it to pierce through barriers and other defenses that Shiro couldn't while drawing from his/her Shinigami powers. : Tormenta de Espadas: (Storm of Swords) Is a technique similar if not the same as Shiro's Bankai, it makes use of the near limitless swords that can be created to simultaneously attack a single target or decimate a designated area. Resurrección: Segunda Etapa (Second Stage) When Shiro initiates her Segunda Etapa, she has an array of petals fall around her and her spiritual energy is greatly increased. Her overall appearance changes to a lighter and brighter color scheme with a larger bust size. Shiro's dark violet hair lightens to a pale shade of lavender and her eyes shift to a beautiful lilac color. Her dress becomes a more revealing light blue one with white ribbons and black trimming, wearing azure colored gloves and a black ribbon tied around her waist. In addition to the change, there are two blue roses placed in Shieo's hair and a single blue rose with a heart shaped sapphire gem placed on her dress. : Segunda Etapa Special Ability: All of Shiro's abilities in her previous form are greatly enhanced. The swords that she can form now have narrower blades, making it easier to pierce through an opponent's defense and flesh. Even though the blades are now smaller and more compact, the desctuctive force of the impact made by the swords are drastically increased. Trivia *Shiro's theme is the instrumental opening from Bleach: Soul Resurrección. Category:Male Category:Female Category:Shinigami Category:Visored Category:Merged Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:LGBT Characters